


Band-aids

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluffy, I wrote is as a break from my current wip, M/M, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reid gets hurt and Derek fixes him right up.





	Band-aids

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking out my story! I hope you like it!

Spencer wheezed and wrapped one arm around his ribs and used the other to knock on the pale yellow door of his coworker's apartment. He was fully aware of what a sight he must be; a bloody nose, busted lip, dirty and torn clothing. He would've just continued home, but his head was pounding and he wasn’t sure how far he’d be able to get considering the confrontation he’d just had.

The door opened and Derek Morgan stood still for only a second before he was ushering Reid inside. Spencer could hear the Morgan muttering under his breath while guiding him to the bathroom. Spencer’s cheeks flushed red as Derek gestured for him to sit on the counter. He felt like a little kid with his boyfriend fussing over him like this. Derek got to work cleaning up his wounds using alcohol and gauze from the giant first aid kit that of course he would own.

"Reid, what happened? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Spencer sighed. “I was mugged on my way to the coffee shop. Apparently five dollars and thirteen cents wasn’t enough for him so he grew violent and proceeded to attack me in the alley.” He looked around the bathroom. The white accent tiles on the walls were bright and hurt his eyes. “I don’t need to go to the hospital. I’ll be fine.” 

All Derek could do was shake his head and silently thank God for not having the altercation turn out worse. He put bandaids on the curly-haired man’s knees and threw away the trash. "All right, pretty boy, good as new. Now go rest on the couch and I'll make you some coffee."   


Spencer, from his blanket nest on the couch, could hear Derek humming lightly as the coffee machine buzzed and grumbled. A warm feeling filled his heart as he closed his eyes to the smell of coffee and the sound of his boyfriend’s humming.    


Spencer's eyes stayed closed even as he feels Derek sit next to him on the couch. Derek turns on the tv and finds a nature documentary on netflix; Spencer likes to listen to them. An arm drapes over Spencer's shoulder and a gentle kiss is pressed to his forehead; he feels safe. As Derek looks at the now-sleeping man, he thinks of how he wishes they could spend every night together like this, minus the whole mugging thing of course. Soon, he falls asleep as well, his arms still wrapped around Reid.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
